


Frogs and fairytales

by Lomeniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomeniel/pseuds/Lomeniel
Summary: Sam gets turned into a frog, leaving the reader to decide if she is ready to cross her own lines to get him back.





	Frogs and fairytales

“Y/N! You’re hurt!” Sam’s voice rang through the empty room. His weapon clattered to the floor, echoing hers. He watched in horror as she wiped blood from her nose. Dean had gotten the demon, but not before it had beaten Y/N to an inch of her life.  
“Yeah,” she choked. “I’ll survive. The important thing is that you and Dean are OK.” The exertion made her throat burn, and she broke into a coughing fit that had her spitting out blood. Feeling the coppery sting of blood on her tongue, her head spun. This was going to give her hell in the morning. That demon had all but bashed Y/N’s head in, but she had no regrets. Her own pain, now that she could control, but she didn’t even want to think about the Winchesters – they had already suffered too much, and she would do her damn best to keep them on their feet.   
Especially Sam. He was her rock, her sunlight when she couldn’t escape the night. He grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet. Y/N groaned when she felt white-hot pain shoot up her foot, exploding in a thousand stars in front of her eyes.  
“Whoa, take it easy,” Sam grunted, sliding an arm around her waist, supporting her body to take the weight off her foot. She leaned heavily into his side, resting her head on his chest, her breath short and forced. “Can you walk at all?”  
She tried to put one foot in front of the other, she really did. Being dependent on one of the Winchesters to move around, now that was a nightmare. Just the thought made her cringe inside. To an extent, she could bear Dean helping her. He was her friend, her brother – and his touch might be rough, but it didn’t send chills down her spine. Sam, on the other hand… well… suffice it to say that if he held on to her for much longer, the noises coming out of her mouth would be quite inappropriate for the moment. But her legs wouldn’t support her, and she whimpered as the pain shot through her body again, forcing her eyes shut.  
Steadying her breath, she opened her eyes, and looked directly into Dean’s, and he wasn’t happy. Had she been weaker, she would have cowered from his glare, but she stood her ground. His jaw tensed, and she braced for the inevitable lecture. “What were you thinking?” There you go, she thought, smiling weakly to herself, and concentrating on breathing without triggering the crushing agony in her side. Her ears rang, blocking out most of Dean’s speech.  
“Save it, Winchester. I’d do it again,” she said quietly, launching into a bloody cough and collapsing in Sam’s arms. The last thing she saw before everything went dark were frantic movements in front of her, and the brothers’ panic stricken faces.

Next thing she knew she was lying on a soft surface, with two cold fingers on her head. Y/N’s eyes flew open as the oxygen she longed for finally flowed into her lungs. Coughing violently, she sat up, helped by three sets of caring hands. The pain was just an unpleasant memory, she felt good, and they were back in the bunker. She sighed.  
“Hey there,” Sam smiled as she looked around. “You gave us quite the fright.”  
“Yeah,” his brother said, shaking his head. “You weren’t waking up, so we had to call Cas when we got back home. Listen, you can’t always rely on having access to angel healing, Y/N –“”  
Y/N held up her hands. She was too exhausted to listen to his worried scolding. Instead, she turned to her angel best friend. He was kneeling by her side and, as always, ignoring the rules of personal space. “Why do you always do that?” he asked, but she had no answer for him. They might be best friends, but even he didn’t know about her secret.   
She shook her head. “What was the damage?”  
“A small crack in your skull,” Cas replied, tracing her temple with his finger, “three broken ribs and a shattered calcaneum. You have to be more careful, Y/N.”  
“Crap,” she mouthed. That was worse than she had imagined.  
“Exactly,” Sam said. “Let us take some hits next time, ok? You don’t have to shield us.”  
Y/N closed her eyes, not able to look him in the eye. She couldn’t give him any promises.  
“You need to sleep,” Dean said, reading her gesture as fatigue. “Come on, Sammy. You can help me in the garage.” They got up and left, but Cas remained.  
“I think you could use some company,” he said quietly. “You’re feeling bad.”  
She smiled meekly. “Heh, I told you to stay out of my head, Cas.” He wasn’t wrong, of course. Seeing the Winchesters that worried, combined with her list of injuries, made her head feel light. Guilt encased her heart, and she felt a small, dense lump form in her throat. “Hey, Cas?”  
His sapphire gaze met hers. “Yes?”  
“Could you stay with me for a while, please? I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Of course. Do you want to watch a movie?”  
“OK. If we can watch a gentle movie.”  
“What about this one?” Castiel picked up the cover on top of the pile of DVDs, reading on the back of it. “The Princess and the Frog. Is that a gentle movie?”  
She nodded and scooted over on the sofa, making room for her angel to sit down, and she leaned into his embrace. A tiny tear ran down her cheek, and she sniffed. “I’m really selfish, aren’t I?”  
“What do you mean, Y/N? All humans are inherently selfish.”  
“I mean… always doing these stupid things, even though Dean yells at me and Sam asks me not to, and I don’t even have the decency to tell him that I only do it because I don’t want to see him get hurt.”  
“What are you saying, Y/N?” Castiel tilted his head. “Are you…?”  
Y/N stopped and blinked. “Cas, are you messing with my head?” she asked sternly.  
“No, why are you thinking that?”   
She watched the TV intently. Dr Facilier launched into his creepy number, singing about friends on the other side. Y/N smiled sadly. “Because I didn’t think that I’d ever admit out loud that Sam is my, uh, prince,” she muttered, never taking her eyes of the screen.  
“And you want to be his princess. Why don’t you just tell him?” Cas’ voice was soft and persuasive, making Y/N want to run right out to Sam and confess right then and there, but she shook the urge from her mind.  
“It’s too complicated, Cas. It’s scary, not knowing if he feels the same, and if it would work out between us, and if Dean would approve – and just think how horrible things would be if… if…” she paused. “I guess Sam would be quite nice about it. But I know I could never look him in the eyes again.”  
“I think I understand. You need help expressing your feelings.”  
“What? NO! Don’t you dare, Castiel. I don’t want you to say anything.”  
He sat silent for a while. “Of course, Y/N. I won’t, if you don’t want to,” he replied, returning to the sweet lovesong from Ray the firefly.   
They said nothing for the rest of the movie, and Y/N revelled in the comfortable silence, letting it soak through her and recharge her batteries, and she didn’t notice the silent steps from the man entering the room.   
“What are you watching?” Sam asked, making Y/N jump and almost fall off the sofa.  
“Jesus! Sam! How long have you been standing there?” Her voice was sharp, and she clutched her chest for dramatic effect, making Sam throw his head back with laughter.  
“Just for the last scene,” he chuckled, ruffling her hair. “Didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
“Yeah, well, you scared the crap out of me, I almost had to ask Cas to zap me again –“ She turned to the angel, but he was gone. “Argh! I hate it when he does that,” she said through a smile, secretly happy that he wasn’t there to accidentally spill her secret.  
“Mind if I sit?” Sam asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before flopping down on the sofa.  
“Go ahead. It’s your home too. But I was planning on reading,” she quickly lied, picking up a random book from the table in front of her, holding it up for Sam to see.  
“Poe, huh? Well, I thought I’d get some reading done too,” he smirked, picking up a book and tossing the well used bookmark on the table.

They settled into a silent comfort. Minutes passed, turning into hours. Y/N’s feet were starting to itch. She’d been sitting for too long, not being able to concentrate on the book, instead stealing quick glances, trying to be as discrete as possible. She stretched her back and wriggled her hands. “I’m getting a drink. You want anything?”  
Sam looked up from his book and smiled brightly. “Actually, Y/N, I –“ There was a loud crack and a flash of white light, and when she got her eyesight back, Sam was nowhere to be seen. His clothes lay in a jumbled heap on the floor.  
“Sam?” she said hesitantly, picking up his shirt. Something small moved inside it, causing her to almost drop it.  
“Dean!” she screamed, hysteria threatening to break through her voice. Seconds later, he came skidding into the room, gun held high. When he saw Y/N holding Sam’s clothes, he let out a small laugh.   
“What, he ditched his clothes? I’d be panicking too, Y/N. But you didn’t have to call me, though.” He turned around in the room, half expecting to see his naked brother somewhere. “Sam, enough. You’re scaring Y/N. Come on, put your clothes back on. No one wants to see your junk!”  
Y/N tugged at Dean’s sleeve. “N-no, Dean. Look.” She held up the piece of fabric. Something was moving inside it. Carefully, Dean lifted the shirt from her hands.  
“Jesus!” he yelled, jumping backwards a few feet. “Is that... is that a toad?” He stared at the small, green creature in her hands.  
“It’s a frog, Dean. And more importantly, it’s your brother.” She bit her lip.   
“Wha- how? Why?”  
“Beats me, Dean. We were just sitting in the sofa, quietly reading. We weren’t even reading about anything occult,” she explained, gesturing to the books that lay scattered on the floor. “I-I don’t know, Dean. Suddenly there was this loud crack, and Sam just disappeared. At first, I thought he was just… gone, you know, but then I heard his shirt rustle, and a small croak. So, yeah.” She shrugged.   
Dean looked like he was going to have a heart attack. His mouth opened and closed a few times, and he rubbed his neck vigorously. “I need something to drink.”  
Y/N followed him into the kitchen, gratefully accepting the beer he offered, although, given the situation, she would have preferred something a bit stronger.  
He fidgeted with the plaid shirt he had between his hands. “What now?”  
She let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. We haven’t encountered any witches lately, and…” She shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, man.”  
“Right. Only one thing to do, then,” Dean said grimly. “Cas! Get back down here, we need your help,” he yelled to the roof, shooting a glance at the amphibian in Y/N’s hands.   
A slight flutter of wings broke the awkward silence, and they both turned to see Cas standing behind them. “God, do you ever wear anything else?” Dean muttered.   
The angel straightened his tie. “I don’t need to wear anything else. My vessel liked it, and it feels nice.” He let his hands glide over the light fabric, squinting at them and trying to figure out the importance of a large wardrobe.  
“Screw your clothes, Cas. You could wear a tutu for all I care,” Y/N interrupted. “We need your help. Please,” she added, trying to not sound so desperate to have Sam back. She held the tiny frog out, and Cas lifted it from her palm with a small smile.   
“Sam?” he asked, tilting his head. “How come you’re a toad?” The frog croaked irritably. “Frog. My apologies, Sam, I do not possess a large amount of knowledge regarding small amphibians,” he told the animal in his hand.  
Dean cleared his throat, and Cas looked from Sam to Dean and finally to Y/N, an unreadable expression on his face. “So, can you fix him?” Dean barked.  
“No,” Cas answered and handed the frog back to Y/N with a smile. She gasped, feeling her stomach sinking through the floor.   
“So he’s stuck like that? Ew, do I have to go fly catching?” Dean gripped his brother’s shirt tightly.  
“Not exactly,” Cas said with a tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth. “There is a cure, but I can not provide it.”  
“Great,” Y/N huffed, stroking Sam’s surprisingly smooth, velvety skin absentmindedly.   
“What’s the cure, then, Cas, and why can’t you, I don’t know, wave your angel mojo around and FIX MY LITTLE BROTHER?!” Dean was losing patience quickly.  
The angel threw his hands up before him. “Well,” he said apologetically, “this seems to be the work of a trickster –“  
“GABRIEL!” Dean yelled. “Get your freaky, little trickster-ass down here, or so help me god, I will –“  
“Jeez, keep it down, will ya? You’ll wake the dead with your yelling, Dean-o.” Gabriel appeared by Castiel’s side, waving a lollipop in his hands.   
Y/N sighed angrily. “Gabriel, is this your work?” She glared at him, gesturing to the small creature in her hand.  
The archangel smirked, bending down to touch the frog. “Hiya, Sammy. Lookin’ good.” Sammy twitched in Y/N’s hand, and before she could react, he had leaped out of her reach, landing on Gabriel’s nose with a splat, and smacking his long tongue into the angel’s eyes.  
Despite his fury and fear, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Good, Sammy. You tell him where he can stick it,” he snickered. “Or, on second thought, don’t,” he added, seeing a flash of amusement on Gabriel’s face as Y/N peeled his brother from his skin.  
“Why’d you do that?” she whispered to him. “Don’t make him angry, Sam. We’re in enough trouble as it is already.”  
“See?” Gabriel laughed. “The lady is the only one in here with some sense of intelligence. Not too much, though,” he added with a lopsided smile. “Listen, you can figure this out, honey. It’s your fairy tale after all.” He blew a kiss into the air, and, grabbing Cas by the hem of his trench coat, disappeared in another flutter of wings, leaving Dean and Y/N gaping. 

“This is crazy, Y/N. How are we supposed to figure this one out?”  
Y/N rubbed the bridge of her nose, and dragged her hand over her eyes. “Listen, this is going to sound crazy, Dean, but I think I have an inkling of what he’s talking about.” She felt her neck burn as the idea formed in her head. Oh, I’m gonna kill you, Gabriel! Tsk tsk, no need to be rude, she heard inside her head. She let out a silent sigh.  
“Well, enlighten me, Y/N. I need my brother back.”  
“Didn’t you listen to Gabriel? Fairy tales? Frogs? Oh, come on, Dean. Connect the dots!”  
“What? In case you don’t know, I didn’t exactly live the apple pie life, now, did I? Give me the short version.”  
“You don’t even know about… about… uh,” she cleared her throat a couple of times. “So, I think the only way to change him back with a kiss. But not any kiss.”   
Dean raised his eyebrows. “Really?”  
“Yeah. Basically, in every fairy tale the frog turns back into a prince from the princess’ True Love’s Kiss,” she said dramatically, trying to hide her embarrassment. She knew very well what Gabriel had meant, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him have his way that easy.   
“True love, huh?” Dean growled. “Well, that’s just peachy. And where are we going to find a Cinderella to stick her tongue down his, uh, throat”  
“Ew, Dean, don’t be disgusting.” Y/N screwed up her face. “True love’s kiss doesn’t have to be romantic. Just like in Frozen.” She was grasping for a straw, and she knew it, but the ground was crumbling quickly under her feet.  
“Like what?”  
“Oh, come on, Dean. Don’t pretend you didn’t watch it. It was Elsa who brought Anna back from that icy grave, remember?”  
“Well, I ain’t kissing that – thing. Even if it is my brother. That’s gross, dude!” He plopped down in a chair, picking on the label on his beer bottle. “This blows. I’ve got nothing.”  
Y/N exhaled. She was so going to regret this. Squaring her shoulders, she looked down at the frog in her hand. “Guess I’ll just have to take one for the team, then,” she muttered.  
Dean whipped his head around. “What was that?”  
“You heard me, Winchester.” She snapped, giving him her best bitch face, while covering what she imagined was the frog’s ears with he hands. “I admit it! I’m in love with Sam. I’ve got the hots for your brother, Dean. He’s the sun, and the stars. He’s my guiding light, my one and only. Happy now?” She scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for the mocking laugh, but all she could hear was silence. Half opening one eye, she looked over at Dean. He was staring at her; bottle in hand, a drop of beer hanging from his lip.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss him already!” He waved his hands at her, smiling widely. “I’m sure he won’t mind!”  
“Forgive me, Sam,” she whispered to the frog, lifting it up in front of her face. “This is going to make things awkward. But we’re both adults, right? We can work past this.” Squeezing her eyes shut, she brought the creature to her lips. Heat radiated between them, and in the background, she heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath. Carefully opening her eyes, she blinked a couple of times. She was surrounded by a bright light and… sparkles? All around, bells were ringing, and Y/N could have sworn she heard harp music. Suddenly her feet left the floor, and the room spun slowly around them. In front of her eyes, Sam grew, from the little, green frog, to the magnificent, perfect being she knew him as. Gently, they descended back to the floor, touching down softly, never taking their eyes from each other. 

Dean cleared his throat, and they snapped out of their trance, giving Y/N a chance to hide her face in her hands.  
“Well, well… that was… interesting,” Dean teased. “I must say, Gabe does do things thoroughly, doesn’t he? I feel like I should curtsy or something.”  
“Don’t be stupid, jerk,” Sam answered with a frown.  
“Bitch,” Dean muttered, almost unnoticed.  
Turning back to Y/N, Sam reached out to take her hands away from her face. “Look at me,” he said, but she refused. “Y/N, please, look at me.” After some coaching, she finally looked up. She could see what Dean meant. The kiss had brought back Sam, all right, complete with a uniform like Prince Naveen, and a toy crown secured on top of his long, brown hair.   
A smile played on her lips. He looked like a dream. Reaching up, she plucked the crown from his hair and rolled it over her hands. She wanted to say something, but her speech stuck in her throat. Instead, she whispered “forgive me” again, hoping Sam could read into her words.  
“Of course, if you’ll forgive me too,” he murmured, pulling her close and kissing the top of her hair. “Sometimes I can be a bit oblivious.”  
Y/N leaned into his chest, letting his scent and warmth wash over her. He took the plastic crown from her hands and tossed into a corner, cupped her face and leaned down. His lips were soft and gentle, sending shivers down her spine, even making the hairs on her arms stand up.  
As they parted, they heard the rustle of wings, and both Gabriel and Castiel appeared.  
“Hey, you figured it out. Well done!” Gabriel clapped his hands and laughed with glee.  
“Wait, why, though?” Dean asked, turning the bottle in his hand.  
“Well,” Gabriel said with a Cheshire grin. “I’ve always had a soft spot for Y/N.” He turned to face her and Sam head on. Sam pulled her closer, placing his arms protectively around her waist. “Oh, no, Sam. Nothing like that. You’ve always been nice to me, Y/N, trusting, even, and it warmed an old angel heart. So when my little brother here,” he slapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, making him stagger forward, “asked for my help, who was I to refuse?”  
“Cas? This was your doing?” Y/N spluttered, feeling her throat constrict.   
“Yes,” he answered with a proud smile. “I noticed how your pulse always rises when Sam is near, and how his heart stumbles when he sees you, but it seemed like none of you would forfeit your stubbornness, and when I spoke with my brother on this matter, he suggested a little… persuasion was in order.”  
Sam scoffed. “Really! And turning me into a frog was the best way you could think of? Hah!” His laugh came off as a hoarse croak, and he slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at the angels. Behind him, he could hear Dean snickering.  
“Again, my apologies, Sam. But something had to be done. And I found it quite funny, as you say.” Cas smiled, his innocent eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.  
“You’ve spent too damn much time with Gabriel, if you think that was funny,” Sam replied, pulling Y/N even closer.   
“Hey, hey, hey! Actually, if Cas hadn’t done anything, I might have,” Dean interrupted. “It was getting painful watching you two avoiding the obvious. So as much as I hate admitting this, I don’t think we should blame Gabriel too much for this.”  
“Aww, you’re making me emotional, Deany boy. Come on, brother, let these two lovebirds get some time alone.” The angels disappeared with a rustle, leaving the Winchesters and Y/N alone.  
“Uh, yeah… so I’ll take that advice,” Dean snickered, making his way to the door. “You kids behave now, you hear? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do,” Y/N retorted.  
Dean winked at them. “Exactly,” he said before closing the door.


End file.
